Mid Summer's Day
by Emmelz
Summary: Lyra and Will are still apart, but what happens on that midsummer's day could change it all.
1. One

Mid Summers Day

Chapter 1

It had been a while since Will had closed the window and saw her. Will now lived in a flat in Oxford with his mother. Dr. Mary Malone lived just next door. His life drastically changed when he left his one true love, He had gone back with Mary to her flat and had a cup of tea and the longest shower known to man. He then, immediately called Mrs. Cooper and found that his mother was fine and still in her care. He thanked Mrs. Cooper for her help and asked her to put his mother on a bus to Oxford the next day. He offered to pay her for her troubles but she refused, she had enjoyed having another woman in the house. His mother arrived the next day as happy and as normal as she had ever been. Will had told her all about his journey through the worlds. His meeting with Lyra in the haunted world of Cittagazze, his travels with the witches, the angels, and Iorek Byrnison the armoured bear, and his trip through the world of the dead. Then he told his mother about meeting his father. His father had disappeared when he was a year old. He told her how his father had cured his wound from the subtle knife and how they had only realized each other's true identities as the witches arrow struck his heart,

"He turned down her love, mum. He was faithful to you 'till the end." His mother smiled, she'd always known that in her heart, and she was faithful to him as well. And of course, he told her about Lyra. He didn't have to say how much he loved Lyra, she could tell by the way his face lit up when he said her name. Dr. Malone had introduced her self and told her about her time with the Mulfa, and how it Lyra and Will had stopped the heavy flood of Dust and saved life as we know it. And life went on. Will missed Lyra terribly but he knew she was safe and he still had his Daemon Kirjava with him. He left the flat around 9 AM and arrived at the Botanic Gardens on Mid Summer's Day, just like he had promised, what seemed like eons ago. He sat on his favourite bench just under the place where he had last seen her tear streaked face.

"Oh, Kirjava," he sighed "I can hardly stand this. How can we live our life with out her?" He knew Kirjava didn't have the answer. He had asked her many times before, never expecting an answer. He had been sitting there for about an hour when he felt it, a little pull, a twinge at the side of his heart. 'It was Lyra' he thought. 'In her world she is sitting with me, I can feel her presence.' Kirjava's fur had ruffled when Will had felt it

"Lyra" they said together. They were one again, even if they were, quite literally, worlds apart.


	2. Two

Chapter 2

Lyra sat down in the Botanic Gardens in her Oxford with her Daemon Pantalaimon running around her feet. She had taken Dame Hannah's offer on going to school. She had had met many nice children there, but that's what they were, children. After all she had been through and all she had seen, she felt so much older then them all. She had changed a great deal during her experiences with Will, so she had decided not to talk about her travels. Unfortunately, Cleo Layne, one of the girls that had escaped from Bolvangar had already told everyone about her before she had arrived. With out even trying she got a usual gang of urchins. She ended up telling everyone her stories, always the truth. She was thinking about will when she felt him there beside her. AS long as she thought abut him he was there. Pantalaimon looked up at her,

"'Member what the angel Xaphenia, said? 'bout the way Shaman's can move between worlds? How do they do that? We must be able to learn!" he said. Lyra had been learning how to read the Alethiometer with the books, trying to memorize the symbols meanings. She had wanted to ask how to do that but the answer had been too complicated to figure out. She continued to think about will and slipped into the Alethiometer trance. She could see him sitting there stroking Kirjava staring at her, well staring at the wall behind her. She was so excited that she slipped out of it quite quickly. Pan was looking up at her with his big eyes. She tried again slipping into a trance but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" she asked Pan, "It's not working!"

"You have to concentrate on Will!" She tried again and found it easier. This time Pantalaimon came with her he went up to Kirjava and started to talk to her, at the same time that Lyra shouted "Will!" it was then that Will had felt the tug at his heart and Kirjava's fur had ruffled.

"This 'ent fair!" she said stamping her foot. On one side she could see the 'in the flesh' Lyra sitting there with her eyes glazed over and Pan beside her wearing the same vacant expression, and on this side she could see Will, her beloved, her true love, not being able to see her. She walked over and touched his face he shivered and Kirjava and him just said "Lyra."

"Oh, Will, this 'ent right, not right at all. We should be together, not like this, seeing you here, there, with out me, with out you seeing me… erg!" a tear fell from her face and landed on Will's hand. He looked at it, he didn't move. Some how he knew this wasn't a raindrop or a normal drop of water, it looked like a tear.


	3. Three

Mid Summers Day

Chapter 3

Will looked down at his hand. Kirjava sniffed at it, she sensed Will's confusion.

"Lyra?" she said ""That is a tear drop from Lyra alright. I can smell it." She sniffed the air.

Pantalaimon started to talk to Kirjava "you need to go into the state of mind as the Alethiometer… as if you're using the Subtle Knife."

Will and Kirjava heard the hurried whisper but it sounded as if it was coming from one of the ghosts in the world of the dead, the almost there but not quite voice of Pantalaimon. He generally understood what he was supposed to do and sat back down on the bench and tried to go into the trance he had seen Lyra do so many times, but he couldn't do it.

"You have to think of Lyra," Pan said, "of memories." Lyra could see that will wasn't getting it. She touched his cheek and looked him right in the eye,

"_You can do it, you are Will."_

Will felt her hand on his face and longed to see the one touching him, longing to touch her, taste her lips. The memories flooded back, he tried again. This time he began to see her face shimmer in front of his. He gasped in surprise and lost the image at once. Kirjava butted her head against his side with support and he tried again. This time he could see the shimmer of Lyra's golden hair and the twinkle in her eye. Then she was there, they were together again, at last.

"What is this?" he asked looking around, he could see himself, his self sitting over there on the bench with his eyes glazed over, Lyra, and Lyra sitting in her own world with her eyes glazed over.

"I dunno, I figure it's a spirit world. 'ent that what the angel said? When she told us?" Lyra reached out and touched his face. He pulled her face towards his and kissed her. After all that time he and Lyra kissed. They were in perfect bliss. Pan and Kirjava were intertwined with each other, filled with joy and love. Neither of the Daemons had told their humans what they had done when they during their time away from them. They still weren't ready… eventually they would be.


	4. Four

Thank you to all the wonderful reviews I got for the last chapters. Especially sakurablossoms who just complimented me the whole time lol.

* * *

Chapter 4

It was growing late in both worlds, the children in the spirit world knew it was time to go home. They both shed tears but they knew they would be able to see each other soon.

"What if we can only do it in the Botanic Gardens?" Lyra asked. "It's the only place we know both worlds have." They decided to meet again in two weeks time. They couldn't do it every day because it would become suspicious. Will and Kirjava skipped all the way home. He wasn't sure what his mother would say so he decided to keep it as his on secret for a little while. His mother was in the kitchen with Mary, Daniel, and Mattias. Mattias was his mother's daemon. He was a grand lion, absolutely beautiful. He was a miniature lion, not the regular size but he was very proud and elegant. It was Thursday night Spaghetti night so they were all in the kitchen making pasta when Will walked through the door.

"It's a good thing you're home Will, the pasta is almost soggy." His mother was laughing at a joke that Mary had said so Mattias told him off. His mother was doing so much better in Oxford then she had been before. She no longer forgot to put on clothes, or make up, or have to count each leaf on a tree. She was smiling more and laughing more. They all sat around the TV and ate their spaghetti and were trying to figure out where Will had been all day. He told the half-truth by saying he was at the Botanic Gardens all day thinking about Lyra. His mother didn't look too convinced but she didn't say anything.

Later on that night Will and Kirjava were sitting in their bedroom trying to fall asleep. It didn't matter if they did because it was summer and they no longer had to wake up early but Will wanted to be alone with his thoughts of Lyra.

"It doesn't make sense… I mean we were there… we were with her… but… where were we?" Kirjava had no answer so she said nothing. Will expected that, Kirjava never wanted to be wrong so if she didn't know the answer she usually remained silent. They sat there for a while just listening to the noise from outside the window. The honks of the cars, the hoots and hollers of the drunks, the occasional cricket, "Where did you and Pan go?" Will asked. Kirjava looked up at him from his lap.  
"Well, Will, we went many places, met many people. I guess after today it's about time I told you..."


	5. Five

Chapter Five

Lyra skipped home… and was giddy. There was no other word for it. Lyra now lived in a small flat just out side Jordan College (when she wasn't at school) and she was getting along just fine, now with the added bonus of being able to see Will she practically flew all the way home. Dawn Griggsely was waiting when she got home.

"Where have you been!" her roommate asked. "You've been gone all day! With out a word! Jeeze girl! I've been worried to death!"

"Sorry, sorry. Calm down, breath." Lyra said giggling, putting on a cup of tea. "I was in the Botanic Gardens all day with Pantalaimon" Dawn hit her self in the head.

"Oh of course, Will, I forgot…sorry." Dawn was a great friend, and roommate, but she was a little bit scatterbrained, some called her "Super Blonde". Dawn was seventeen and although the age difference between them was 5 years apart they were exactly the same. They liked to do all the same things, once a few years back Dawn had been captured by the Townies, and Lyra being Lyra, started a rescue mission to save her. Lyra and her companions were able to save her within two hours; the Townies stopped trying to attack their group. Even though Dawn was older, she always looked up to Lyra, now especially. Dawn knew what it was like to be in love. Dawn had a steady boyfriend David and they had been together for about 3 years now. She saw Lyra as superior for being able to give up the only one she had ever truly loved. She felt bad that she had forgotten that today was the day that her and Will would be together…sort of. They sat around on big comfy couches eating brownies that Dawn had made (she makes the best brownies) "…Well… what happened at the Botanic Gardens?" she asked, trying to be subtle.

"Oh Dawn, the best thing happened. I was sitting there an' I went into a sort of trance and there he was. I got to see him again Dawn. He came into a sort of trance too. We were together again, Will an' me an' Pan an' Kirjava. It was amazing. It was… perfect." Lyra sighed in happy relief. Dawn started to cry.

"Oh Lyra I'm so happy for you!" she embraced her strong friend.

"Yes well, we still don' know exactly where we were. Or how it happened for that matter. I think I'm going to go try the Alethiometer and see if'n I can get a clear answer from it." Lyra jumped out of the chair and grabbed the last brownie from the plate and bounded up the stairs with Pantalaimon at her heals. She went to her bedside table and opened the drawer. Inside as the Golden Compass covered in the velvet cloth, she picked it up carefully, like a child picking up their favourite toy, and she unwrapped it. She looked at the symbols around the edge and tried to remember all the meanings. She had a lot but the answer was going to be complicated so she took out the book just in case.

'_Where were we today?"_ she asked spinning the needle to the appropriate symbols.

'_You were in the spirit world'_ The Alethiometer replied. Lyra jumped with excitement, she had been right. Lyra looked over at Pan.

"Well Pan we were right in guessing that, but how did we get there, why were we there?"

"Ask the Alethiometer, I don't know the answers." Pan said in a slightly annoyed voice. Lyra could tell he was hiding something and knew more then he was telling her but she decided to turn back to the Alethiometer anyways.

_' How did we get there?' _The Alethiometer clear as day said,

_' I don't know.'_ Lyra dropped the Alethiometer onto her bed in shock. Her jaw dropped and she gasped. 'how could this be, the Alethiometer didn't know, how was it allowed to not know' were all questions that were going through her head after the last response from the Golden Compass. Pan's eyes were as big as saucers, and Lyra was sure hers were the same size. 'If the Alethiometer isn't sure on how we got there… maybe we weren't there at all.' Lyra thought to her self.

"Don't be ridiculous Lyra, You know we were there. I know we were there. Me and Kirjava… when we were away from you… we figured out how to do it…I guess from the conversation me and Java had, Will is going to ask the same thing. And I might as well get this over and done with now. Lyra I am going to tell you what happened when Kirjava and me were separated from you two, when you went into the world of the dead."

* * *

I would just like to thank everyone who has read and reviewd this fic! you guys all rock! i've gotten more reviews on this fic then my HP fic and I must say I'm so happy you all like it!Thank you, all of you.

p.s I would also like to thank you for sticking with me... im bad at updating... but i will try harder to keep up!


	6. Six

Chapter Six

"It all started when I was suddenly ripped from your heart and viciously thrown to the shore where I met Pantalaimon. We were both distraught and I didn't know where I was, or who I was for that matter. He just called me Will's Daemon, and I was fine with that. We knew from the moment we saw each other that you and Lyra were destined to love each other.

We didn't get over the initial shock until the man with the boat came back and told Pan that Lyra said that she loves you very much and she will be back. Then we left the broken down little dock and figured out what we were to do next. We went back to visit the people and their deaths, they couldn't believe their eyes when we told them that Lyra and Will had successfully gone into the world of the dead with out really dieing. Then we walked on.

As soon as we actually left the holding area we noticed there were certain differences in the scenery. There were holes everywhere; we could pass into any world with out even trying. We were soon back in Lyra and Pan's world, just a little off from Lyra's Oxford. Pantalaimon rejoiced and went hurrying off to Jordan College. The Master of the College was shocked to see Pantalaimon with out Lyra but he believed everything we had to say. We didn't tell him the whole story, but we told him how Lyra was on her way to end death. He just smiled and said that the worst had not yet come, and we should keep our eyes on you two. We stayed there in the courtesy of the Master and then went on our merry way."

"Wait a minute," Will interrupted, "did you go to my town? Did you check onour mother?"

"No, only because your mother wouldn't have seen us. Or at least that's what I thought. The Master of Jordan College would easily see us because there were daemons in his world. I assume she can only see me, and Mattias for that matter, now because you taught her. Now can I get on with my story or what?"...

* * *

I know these chapters are super short and you all want to shoot me... but I will make up for it by updating quickly... the next chapter will be Pan speaking, I figured because im switchingworldsI should be switching chapters as well. anyways dont chase me down with Guns just yet. Please review... dont be afraid to tell me that you think this story is crapola either! lol


	7. Seven

I AM SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I havn't been home after school for THE LONGEST TIME right now I am Moth in Midsummer Night's Dream ( a fairy) soI havn't been homeuntillabout 11 everynight since wednsday (it takes a long time to becomeafairy the hair ... the make up.. the glitter GAH!) anyways... here is a chapter... the next one will be up sunday or monday... maybe saturday if your lucky but most likly closer to monday! sorry again! dont light the torches! ahhh! lol

* * *

Chapter Seven

Lyra jumped excitedly as Pantalaimon started his story. It turned out they had done many things while away from his dear Lyra.

"Well," said Pan drawing a breath, "after we saw the master we went into a brand new world that we had never been too. It was a world full of giants… even me in my biggest form did not compare with the size of these great beings. They thought we were pets -they had small animals that they kept as pets- but once we started to talk to them they thought we were some new form of God or something and they would do anything for us. We needed food and water because they had a very dry world so they got us what we needed and begged us to stay. Since they thought we were Gods we told them that our masters were waiting for us, and they would be very angry if we didn't stay on schedule so they let us leave because they didn't want to anger a Gods master." Lyra began to laugh, Pan a God?

"Since we are the same person, does that mean I'm a God too?" She remembered what the Authority looked like before her and Will had set him free, so she laughed even harder. Pan didn't really know why she was laughing, but it annoyed him to no end.

"Lyra!" he said in a tone that made Lyra shut up, "That is quite enough… do you want to hear my story or not… I remember listening to your story about the world of the dead which was fascinating, my story is too… after we left the giants we did some pretty cool stuff. BUT if you're too great to listen to the story I could very well stop talking and never speak of it again!" Lyra looked at him with a very sceptical look but said,

"Sorry Pantalaimon." She bowed to him, "Please continue with your Godly story." Pan sniffed with disgust but continued with his story anyways.

"Now we had gone into the world where Tialys and Salmakia came from. They greeted us kindly because they had heard about us from the lodestone resonator we became dragonflies of a different colour so that they would recognize us from the rest of them. They gave us food and shelter and told us all about the history of their world. They came into being hundreds of years ago but it was just them. They lived in peace and harmony amongst their selves. Then about three hundred years ago Humans started to move in. They didn't know where the people came from. The humans figured that it would be fine to start settling in this world because they were such small beings. Lord Roke told us that because their venom ran out quickly they were unable to keep them away. So now they live amongst each other in hate. We went to the Humans, and in our mock-God forms we went to speak with them. We told them that we were on a mission from the heavens to make peace between the humans and the 'little people'. They laughed in our faces, but we told them that we had powers that they didn't know of. We could read their minds. Of course we couldn't really. But we could see their daemons. Most of the daemons wanted there to be peace too because they were sick of the fighting and they had to do all the work to watch out for the little people in case they tried to sneak up on them and poke them with their spurs. Their Daemons told us all this stuff so they started to believe us. We got Lord Roke and the leader of the Humans, Candice Jaklemot, together to have a meeting. We got them both to shake hands (rather difficult with Lord Roke's size) and now there is peace in that world. We told them that if they were to have a war between them, that we would be back, or send our great master's wrath upon their world." Lyra was amazed. Her Pantalaimon stood up for an entire race and made a world be peaceful. Lyra knew that if she had been with him that she would have wanted him to do exactly that.

"Wow Pan," she said, "that's awesome! You did all of this while we were in the world of the dead…? How long were we there?" she asked, it couldn't have been more then two days.

"You were there for about 8 days, we had plenty of time to do all of this stuff… and I'm not even done yet! Now stop interrupting" …

* * *

I know my chapters are extreamly short and I appologize profusly... I just want to give Lyra and Pan, and Will and Kirjava equal air time! THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY WONDERFUL READERS! you really do keep this thing going! I probably would have stopped writing this a very long time ago if I didn't have suck amazing reveiwers.. and again I am so sorry that I evily keep you waiting for my next chapter..I'm surprized you've all stuck with me.

now to my Reviewers... if you want (you dont have to) tell me a little bit about yourselves when you review... like your name and where your from and such... I'm not some creepy stalker...I just want to get to know the people reading my stuff...lol.

p.s if you are reading this story and also are a Harry Potter fan check out my other story The New Girl... a fic I wrote myself into... yah I'm a loser but Harry Potter ROCKS! lol 56 days till Half Blood Prince comes out!


	8. Eight

Hi I'm soooooooo sorry... I havn't been on the computer much andI really wanted to make this a long chappy... as you can see that didn't work out to well

SHAMELESS ADVERTISING PLUG HERE. yah well I wrote another small HDM fic its a before the books in Lyra's wrold... right now it's only one chapter but that's cuz it really just a Emma-Leigh is bored story but I like the first chap... feel free to check it out

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Yah… so after we left the Gallivespians we walked into a world full of angels. They taught us all sorts of things." Kirjava said to Will. Will couldn't believe all of the amazing things his Kirjava had done after she parted from his heart. "They told us all about the Bible, and explained what was fact and what was fiction. They told us about Adam and Eve, and all of the things that Lyra was going to go through. Pantalaimon was very distraught because it was his Lyra that was going to have to do all these things with out him by her side." Will thought about all that Lyra had done with out Pan. He was proud of his love, all her life she had Pantalaimon by her side, but through the most traumatic time, he was gone. She only had Will with her, he had kept her safe, strong, happy, well as happy as one could be during all that.

"And that's when we went to the world of the Mulfa. We were with you in that world. You were very close to finding us but we would turn into a bug or something. You thought we were angry but really we were just doing what the angels said. We could not be with you when you realized that you were in love. We might have changed something. Anyways once you guys fell in love Serafina Pekkala came to talk to us. It was then that I was named Kirjava she told me that I would soon know what that meant… I still don't." she added as Will gave her a questioning look. "She told us how we must separate you in your world, and Lyra in hers. Oh how Pan screamed, it was a sound like no other sound I had ever heard. That was the first time Serafina looked me in the eye. I could tell she was afraid… a witch was afraid of me, of you, of us. I never knew why. Pan said it had something to do with my eyes… the fierce harshness that radiates from us. It gives us power. Anyways since then I have told you everything, we got on the boat and came home. We left Lyra in her world to make the worlds better places to be. We did the right thing Will. You know it's true." Will sighed, Kirjava knew him better then anything, she knew he always doubted whether it was the right thing to leave her. Every time he had a pang of loneliness he would question.

"I know you're right Java. I know you're right, I just wish you weren't right." Will said sighing. "You're always right." Will turned away and looked out his window counting stars. There were as many stars as there were worlds and he would never be able to count them all, but he always did it anyways. Kirjava purred and curled up in his lap. Will gently ran his fingers through her glossy coat.

"Lyra" he said, that's all he needed to say Kirjava knew what he meant, Will knew what he meant. Kirjava looked up at him, he still staring at the night sky. It's amazing, how, when you are in love, all you can do is keep saying the name of your beloved. Will will never be tired of saying Lyra's name. Saying her name was like music to his ears, a song that he could listen to over and over again and never tire.


	9. Nine

Long wait short chappy I AM SO SORRY! please dont kill me begs on her knees

* * *

Chapter Nine

It had been a few weeks since Pantalaimon and Kirjava had shared their stories with their humans. Will and Kirjava had spoken a few times about it, but Will was trying to just get through the summer. His only friend, Jayne Tyler, was gone for all July. So Will was stuck alone at his house, just counting the days.

Will walked to the Botanic Gardens, it wasn't a 'him and Lyra' day but he wanted to go there anyways. He was sitting in his normal spot when he felt a presence. It wasn't Lyra but some one he knew. He decided to go into the trance like state of mind that he used to see Lyra. His world was slowly going out of focus and Lyra's slowly in. Then he was there, and to his surprise he saw Serafina Pekkala. Serafina looked directly at him slightly startled.

"Will?" she asked. Will was also surprised. Lyra wasn't able to see him if she wasn't also in this state.

"You can see me?" Will asked.

"Of course I can," she replied, "I am a witch. I can see things others can't. How have you come to such a place?" she asked. Knowing full well of course that Will wasn't in Lyra's world yet she could see him as plain as she could see her self when she looked in a mirror.

"Well… that's a tough question to answer, you see, I don't know how I got here. Neither does Lyra. We think it has something to do with the spirit world, but even the Alethiometer doesn't know how we got here." Serafina just looked at him.

"Odd, I've heard of people doing this. I myself could learn if I tried. Mostly among Shamans I believe. But it takes years to learn, years of practice and dedication to get to the state you're in. You say it just randomly happened?" Serafina couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yah, I remember the angel Xaphina telling Lyra and me that if we took the time we could learn. But on Midsummer's day we were both sitting here… we had arranged to meet here every year on midsummer's day to be close to each other." He added seeing her look of confusion. He continued, "and we felt each others presence. Lyra did it first. And then Pantalaimon told Kirjava in this whisper what we had to do…. And it just… worked." Will finished abruptly.

"Well, Lyra is meeting me here very soon. I have matters to discuss with her, and you too, I was going to come see you after talking to Lyra but since you are here now, I suppose its like killing two birds with one stone."

* * *

I swear to you that the next chapter will be much longer and you will not hate me puppy eyes


	10. Ten

OH MY GOD I DIDNT DIE... to all my readers, if you are still out there, please please please believe me when I say that I am truely deeply sorry. This story... was left in the Dust, forgotten (kinda) but I always knew I would come back to it. Im sorry its so short.. specially after this long wait, but I promise that I will have another update before this time next tuesday I LOVE YOU ALL SO VERY VERY MUCH!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Lyra appeared suddenly after Serafina explained to Will that Lyra wouldn't be able to see him. Lyra and Pan ran towards Serafina, Lyra locking her arms around her.

"Oh Serafina I'm so happy to see you, I have so much I want to tell..."

"Lyra, Be quiet. Now is not the time for you to speak" Lyra shut her mouth and stared at Serafina,

"Okay... as you probably remember, you are suposed to start the kingdom of heaven where ever you are. Well, something came up. You see for some reason you and Will meeting each other," she looked over where Will was sitting, "seems to have disrupted this. It seems that you, Will and your daemons have to once again travel through the worlds in search of 'The Chosen One'"

"Wait! how are we suposed to do that? We broke the subtle knife, it's gone, over, we killed the Authority, my parents took out the metatron... what can we possibly do." Serafina looked at Lyra in sadness. She knew Lyra would do anything to be with Will. But going through all the pain and suffering that was sure to follow if she did wasn't somthing she really wanted to do.

"Dear Lyra,"

"We can't do it. We can't let out more specters" Lyra stamped her foot hard and tears flooded her eyes. She wasn't going to do it. Serafina couldn't make her.

"Lyra!" Serafina said in a very stern tone, and if you get that tone from a Witch you know it's time to listen.

"You will help because you and Will are the only ones who can. Its just like how you defeted the Dust. The problem is... " Serafina sighed, she didn't want to lie to Lyra but she figured it was the only way. "Your love is so strong, so strong it changed the current of Dust but because you are apart the Dust has split itself again, one to you, one to him. You need to be together, you cannot be apart." Lyra looked at her shocked, wondering if she dare interupt her again,

"We can't be together though I refuse to let out the specters, they are horrible all the holes must be closed, if one of us were to leave our world they would die to soon." Serafina shook her head.

"You have already figured out how to be together, in the spirt world, even though neither of you are able figure out how you got there. You two need to think about this, I will leave for three days. When I come back I hope you have made the right decision. Will is waiting to speak to you Lyra. See you soon."


	11. Eleven

tee hee you all hate me. I really am sorry about the shortness... i just like to break it up... next chapter will be lyra's mussings over SP's request then next chapter will be what SP wants them to do... light the torches... i understand

* * *

Chapter 11 

Lyra went into her Alethiometer transe like state so she could talk to Will. They embraced and went imediatly to the request made by Serrafina Pekkala/

"What are we going to do Will?" Lyra whispered timidly. She honestly didn't know how she felt bout it. On one hand she would be with Will, But from what Serafina and the Angel said before, she knew it was wrong.

"I don't know Lyra, she said before that we had to stay apart. So what made her change her mind?" She wasnt very clear with her instructions was she?" Lyra laced her fingers between Wills and squeezed, he squeezed back for reassurance.

"Oh Will, I want to be with you so bad, I really do, but I..."

"Shh Lyra. We, in our own worlds will think about what we want to do. In three days we will get some answers from Serafina and work our way from there." They shared the perfect kiss and returned to their own worlds.

XxX

Will walked around Oxford, he was very confused. He didn't want to go home because his mother would ask stupid questions so he just walked. He didn't understand why Serafina was changing her mind. Everyone had been quite sure that they had to be apart, to make the kingdom of heaven in their own worlds, they were all quite happy to rip out his heart and trample on it before, and what was this quest they had to go on? Will wasn't the type to stay confused, he didn't like it and became very fustrated. Forgetting that he was in the middle of a croweded city he fell down and just started to scream. People stared at him in all directions. Kirjava told him to get a hold of himself, he realized then that whatever it was he thought he was doing wasn't helping him one bit. He got up smiled at the people around him and took a bow

"Thank you!" he said to them all and started to walk away. People still seemed very confused but soon forgot about the screaming boy as he turned himself into chameleon mode, blending in with the crowd. He went home and found the apartment full of people.

"William John Perry WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" his mother yelled from the other room. She came blustering in wearing her best dress. "did you forget that Mary is having an office party here tonight, Quick get to your room and change... and brush your hair! for goodness sake they are going to think I raised a hoodlam" she said eyeing his dirty clothes (from laying on the street) Will quickly ran to his room to change.

"Well kirjava... I guess I won't have to worry about annoying questions." He ran a brush through his hair and went out to be "the good boy" and join the party.


	12. Twelve

oh look Emmelz does remeber how to update... crazy i've updated two stories today! I'd just like to thank Requiem Writer for such kind words to a story that really needs work... and of course to all of my other reviewers... If I didn't have you guys you would be waiting much much longer for this chapter

* * *

Chapter Twelve

While Will sat being the good boy at the party, Lyra was walking along the road, the market, thinking about what Serafina had said when she heard a distant cry. Pantalaimon's ears perked up and Lyra spun around. That sound was very familiar to her. The townies were declaring war against the collegers. Even though Lyra no longer lived at Jordan, she felt it was her duty to wage war. She looked over at Pan, and Pan looked at her… as they ran towards the group of collegers.

"Lyra!" a few of them shouted.

"What's going on!" Lyra asked.

"They attacked the Cellestial boys. You know em?"

"Of course… Now what are we going to do about it?"

"We dunno…" Lyra sighed, as much as she loved these kids, she had no idea what they'd do with out her.

"Okay so here's the plan…" Lyra worked out a way of getting to them. The battle ensued with a few more of the Collegers getting attacked until Lyra's troop got to the holding area of the Cellestial boys. They took over their base and wrecked it from the inside, while sneaking the Cellestial boys out. The outside of the base looked exactly the same as it did when the townies returned, but once they got inside they found that furniture had been turned over, and the walls had been covered with markings, of mud, and markers and such. As much fun as the short war was, Lyra returned home still wondering about Will. Even through the harshness of battle she couldn't stop thinking of him.

She had gotten a little muddy during the fight so she went upstairs and took a long warm bath. Sitting in the bath she was talking to Pantalaimon about that days events.

"Serafina seemed different." Lyra said. Pan looked at her quizzically,

"What do you mean?"

"Well… didn't you notice that she couldn't look at us in the face? I don't think she told us the whole story." Pan looked at her.

"She's a witch… are they allowed to lie? No I really don't think so. You have nothing to worry about." Lyra got out of the tub and went into her room, her uniquely golden hair dripping wet. She climbed under the covers of her bed.

"Whatever you say Pan, but still…" She got out the Alethiometer and asked it simple questions about the day, questions she already knew the answer too, just to practice. Then she asked the question she wanted to ask. '_is me and Will being on this journey together a good idea?" _The answer was difficult to decipher. But it basically said that they would end the journey together and everything was going to be okay. Reassured Lyra turned out the light and went to bed.


	13. Thirteen

I am so sorry for this chapter... it totally sucks... This is what happens when Emma-Leigh tries to just write through a writers block... again I'm sorry

* * *

Chapter 13

Lyra and Will spent, in their own worlds, two days filled with confusion, and pacing. Lyra tried to figure out what the Alethiometer was saying, and Will would spend hours staring at the several broken pieces of the Subtle knife… as if it would tell him whether to fix it or not, it of course didn't. On the third day they both went to the Botanical Gardens where Serafina Pekkala was waiting for them both.

"Lyra, Will…"

"Stop Serafina." Lyra interrupted, Serafina and Kaisa both looked taken aback by the young girls defiance but chose to accept it.

" I want to know exactly what this is all about before you go on at all." Lyra continued. Serafina sighed.

" I want to know what changed your mind. You were so ready to rip us four apart just a little while ago… and now you want us to be together… I can't handle this emotional roller coaster you have put us through and I think we have the right to know what's going on… You're a witch… can you lie?"

"That's a lot to answer Lyra my dear. But for your last question I can use a simple answer. Yes I can lie. Just like everyone else. But I have to live a lot longer with my lies then humans so Witches tend to refrain as much as possible. As for your Quest, I don't know how much I can tell you. I don't even know how much I know. Things are changing.

As you know, when you and Will changed the flow of Dust in the world of the Mulfa, Things got better. The angels went around killing the specters and closing all the holes. And in this short time I do believe they have closed almost all of them, except of course the one for the dead" Serafina added when she saw Lyra's mouth open again, " you'll remember when the bomb went off the Great Abyss was opened. That is our problem, We can't close it. Only the "Chosen One" can. We unfortunately don't know who this chosen one is.

Written long ago in the heavens above, all around, and below they, everywhere have written about the Chosen One, each place talks about the Chosen One in a different way. In all cultures, religions and faiths, they have a Chosen One that is a good person sent from God, or whatever it happens to be. Well we think that this Chosen One is the one who is supposed to close the Abyss. You see… I, and the other witches, and the angels, don't think the Abyss is a man made object. I know it was the bomb that caused it to open at it's great size but, waiting underneath the rock of the world of the dead the "devil" has been waiting. Most people see Hell as a burning place, with fires, and little demons poking at you with pitchforks… because that's what we've been told for most of our lives. Indeed a persons hell is what they make it. But in the beginning you have to go into the Abyss. You fall forever, and when forever ends, you are in you're own hell. We need the dead to make their way back into the real world. We don't want them falling into the Abyss and falling to their hell. So we must find the Chosen One and have them close it up." Serafina looked at the two teenagers, who looked confused beyond measure.

"How are we supposed to find this Chosen One?" Will asked, his thoughts drifting back to the broken subtle knife.

"We'll have Iorek fix.."  
"He won't do it." Will said. Serafina's patience was wearing thin, moody teenagers she thought to herself.

"Yes he will.."  
"No He won't" Lyra added. " He didn't want to fix it in the first place. He thought it had bad intentions."

"Which it did. It created those damn specters." Will nodded.

"Well… um… That's where we were wrong." Will and Lyra stared wide eyed at the witch queen.


	14. Fourteen

WOW EMMELZ IS BACK. For those of you want to kill me I appologize I have had such extreeeeeeme writters block... I haven't even been updating my other stories either, so yah I'm back with a vengance, this is the longest chapter I have ever written for this story over a thousand words, so that is my Im sorry. I'll give you all what you want. longer chapter.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen.

"Well… um… That's where we were wrong." Will and Lyra stared wide eyed at the witch queen.

"You see, Specters are creatures of evil. In the beginning the Subtle knife was evil. But when you broke the knife the second time, using love as your weapon you reversed the evil that had a hold on it. I have talked to Iorek and he says he will fix the Subtle knife once more. The problem is we have to some how get the knife to him. I need some more time to research this and see what I can come up with. But you must do it. Its for the safety of the worlds." Serafina looked exhausted. The once beautiful and vibrant queen looked… old. There was no other way to put it. Sorrow filled her eyes. Lyra immediately wrapped her arms around the witch queen, while Will stood on and watched.

"Oh Will, We must do it." Lyra's voice muffled by the tight grip she had on Serafina.

"Really?" Kirjava asked for Will.

"Of course, Serafina and the worlds need us." Pantalaimon snapped.

"You don't have to make your decision yet. I need about two more weeks. I will come and visit you when the time has come, once I've figured out how to get you to Iorek."

"Fine" Will sighed. Lyra and Serafina didn't seem to notice the sighing part. Lyra squealed.

"We're going to be together again" Her smile made him feel better, even if he wasn't sure this was such a good idea.

"I'll be back before you know it." Serafina said as she flew away on her pine branch.

"Oh Will. I'm so excited. Just like old times."

"Yah just like old times."

XxX

(Will's POV)

Were old times so good? I thought to myself as I walked home from the botanical gardens. Sure I had some good times on our last adventures, I mean we had even realized our true love last time. But was I ready to give her up again at the end, if that's what it came too? No I really don't think so. I had to keep my fingers crossed hoping and praying that Serafina wouldn't be able to find a way to get the remains of the Subtle Knife to King Iorek. I got home and just as I put my hand on the door knob I realized I could hear a familiar but vague voice coming from inside. I opened the door and was almost thrown back by the shrill shriek that welcomed me home.

"WILLIAM!" All of a sudden I was crushed up against the door surrounded by dark black curls and the smell of raspberries.

"Jayne?" She pulled back and smiled at me.

" where the hell have you been, did you forget me already?" It was Jayne Tyler, my only friend ever, well besides Lyra. Jayne was a pretty girl, long delicate black curly hair, fair skin for a person with natural black hair, these vibrant penetrating cerulean eyes. My mum always said if I hadn't been so in love with Lyra I would realized what a gorgeous girl she was. What my mum didn't know was I had noticed. Not in a way I could consider infatuation, more like an observation. I had seen the way guys looked at her, in a hungry sort of way. She brushed it off. She had no idea how beautiful she really was.

"How could I forget some one like you?" I asked "I only just cleaned the spaghetti stain off my carpet" Jayne could be a little bit of a klutz. She hit me hard on the arm.

"YOU CLEANED MY LEGACY!" She laughed. "Ah well there's always next Thursday. Any ways as you can probably see I'm home a little early." Jayne was supposed to be with her Aunt all July. " Auntie Kassy had a nervous break down. I swear to god I didn't cause it. But I decided I should go home any ways. You wanna go grab a bite to eat? Maybe see a movie or something?" Jayne also had the tendency of talking a lot, and jumping from conversation to conversation in seconds flat.

"Sure" I said. I went up to my room to grab my wallet and change into some clean clothes. When I got back downstairs Jayne was tapping her shoe impatiently and looking at her watch.

"Jeeze, I know girls who take less time then you do." I stuck my tongue at her. I really had missed her terribly. She was my best friend after all.

"Well are you just going to stand there?" I asked as she blocked the way to my front door.

"I was thinking about it" she replied.

We went to a little diner just up the street from where we lived. (Jayne lives three floors up from me) They made the best poutine there and we had made it routine for us to go down at least once a week. While at the small restaurant I got to hear all about her time at her aunts, and what may have forced her into her nervous breakdown, and after hearing all the evidence I'm quite sure it was definitely her fault. We saw a very cool movie about a wizard or something like that, trying to fight of some dark lord, as well as keep up with school, or something along those lines. Jayne is a total sucker for movies like that. I did my best to pay attention but my thoughts kept drifting back to Lyra and Serafina and what my decision was going to be. I knew I was in love with Lyra. And I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. But was it possible? We knew that neither of us could live in each others world. And even if I could have my knife back, I'm still not sure if I want it. I'm not sure if Serafina is telling the whole truth. _'She's talking to you'_ Kirjava hissed. Of course Jayne couldn't see Kirjava.

"You seem a bit off today, did you go to the botanical gardens?" Jayne knew more then she let on. I don't know how but after knowing me for only a few days she asked me who Lyra was. I was so shocked that I told her every thing. Which is a big step for me. She was my first friend, I had never had anyone else to open up too before. It felt nice, but weird. It had taken me a while to tell my own mother.

"Yes I went to the Botanical gardens. And the most wonderful thing happened."

"You saw Lyra?" Again I was shocked. How did she know these things. She had told me that she was a semi clairvoyant of course I hadn't believed her, but if she kept saying things like that I suppose I would have to.

"Yes I saw her. I'll tell you all about it after the movie." And we lapsed into silence once again. When the movie was over we went back to her place, her parents weren't home so it made it easier to talk about something like this and have it kept private; my mum had this annoying habit of waking in without knocking and bringing us cookies and such. After I told her everything that happened she nodded half smiled and said.

"Will… What does my daemon look like?" I was kind of taken aback. I thought maybe she would say something like 'Oh Will that's wonderful now you get to be with Lyra, oh and don't worry my medium skills tell me it will be fine.'

"Your Daemon!" she nodded "Well…Its a butterfly, I don't know what type. Its huge, really pretty. Lots of different shades of blue." Truth is, it fit her personality perfectly. She may have dark hair and fair skin, but she was quite a colourful person. She was a social butterfly, everyone looked up to her and wanted to be her friend. But she chose me. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Do you think Mary could teach me to see him?"

"Yah probably, Let's go see." We walked down the three flights of stairs. Jayne didn't like the elevator, she preferred to walk. Mary was on the phone when we walked into her flat, (she told me that I shouldn't bother knocking so I took her word for it.) we sat down on her over sized couch and waited for her to be done. When she came in she said hello to Jayne and asked what the hell we were doing there, in a funny way of course.

"Well, Jayne would like to see her daemon." Mary raised an eyebrow at me. I'm not really supposed to tell people about this stuff. Jayne went on to explain that she knew most of it because she was a medium, Mary laughed and agreed to show her how to do it. I'm almost positive that she thought it was all a big joke. So she showed her and Jayne gasped at the sight of the butterfly. I wasn't lying when I said he was beautiful.

"Hello" He said to her. She was in shock.

"H... hi" she stuttered.

"Don't be nervous, I've always been here, I know everything about you so there is nothing to be awkward about." He said sarcastically.

"Well, you definitely have her personality." I said laughing. Jayne lifted her hand palm upwards and he flew into it.

"wow" she said under her breath. "What is your name?" She looked from the butterfly to me and back to the butterfly.

"Well Serafina named mine. I don't really know how it works." I replied.

" I've always liked the name Aeolus"

"Aeolus it is."

* * *

Okay I really like Jayne, but I want some feed back, do you like her so far? How about it being in Wills POV I dont usually do first person POV but I though I would try it. Anyways let me know :D

Love to all who review.


	15. Fifteen

OH MY GOD you guys are probably about ready to rip off my face, and I assure you I understand. I had half of this written and then my computer totally fried and then I had huge writers block. ANYWAYS I hope you guys are still willing to read it. love you all PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (me begging here) Review XD

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Back in Lyra's world she was getting ready for her next adventure. She brought out her Alethiometer and got her velvet cloth and carefully wrapped it up and put it in the exact hand bag she used during her last trip. She went to the shops and bought clothing and supplies she thought she would need.

"Oh Pan this is so awesome." Pan was just as excited as she was, jumping around and laughing.

"We're going to be with Will and Kirjava, how can it be anything less then awesome!" He said agreeing with her. Just then Dawn walked back into the room. She saw the look of bliss on both Lyra and Pantalaimon's faces and she shot them a quizzical look.

"Why are you both so happy?" she asked. Her sparrow daemon flew down from her shoulder and landed on Pan's head.

"We're going on another adventure with Will!" She cried. She was overjoyed.

"Really? How? When? What?" Dawn asked.

"Serafina came to us saying that…." She went on with her story as Dawn sat down. 20 minutes into the conversation a bing went off in the oven and some of Dawn's famous brownies were ready. They sat, they talked, and they munched away. Lyra's excitement was contagious and Dawn quickly caught the bug.

"Oh Lyra I'm so excited for you! You and Will together again!" Dawn gave her a huge bear hug. Pan squealed as Dawn's daemon attacked him sending them both sprawling to the floor. A few breathless minutes later they were sitting back at the table.

"Oh Dawn. I'm really excited. I love him. But he didn't seem that happy. I couldn't quite figure it out." She shrugged. "Well I guess we'll find out in a few days."

XxX

Will couldn't sleep. He heard Jayne's soft breathing beside him. After showing her how to see her daemon she decided to stay the night. It was no big deal, quite often one would stay with the other, but tonight Will really just wanted to be alone, he hadn't had much time to think since his conversation with Serafina.

"Lyra thinks it's a good idea." Came a sleepy voice from his beautiful Kirjava.

"I know she does." Will replied. "but is it?"

"Don't you trust her?" Will looked over at Kirjava wearily. She knew the answer.

"I trust her with every fiber of my being." He said, "but can we trust Serafina?" Java hissed and swatted him lazily with her paw.

"After all Serafina has done for us you question her credibility?" Will opened his mouth, then shut it again. _'So she saved us from the kids, she was gone when Lyra was taken, then she split us apart…' _

"Will! I know what you're thinking you dolt! Serafina thought she was doing right!"

"Maybe she thinks she's doing right now." Now it was Kirjava's time to be silent.

"Will…" she started.

"It doesn't matter, of course we're going to go on this adventure, blindly follow Serafina. We just have to hope that what we're doing is right. right?" Kirjava nodded in the darkness and they both fell asleep.

XxX

Serafina flew on to her home lands, it was time to figure out exactly what she had to do. She went to her secluded spot and went into a trance. Everything flashed before her eyes quickly as she muttered a spell beneath her breath. She knew this was the only place she could see clearly. Kaisa flew down beside her and muttered the same spell. The images that were unfocused and fast when she had tried the spell in Will's world were slowing down and becoming clearer. What felt like days later Serafina opened her eyes, and understood exactly what she was going to put her Lyra and Will through. She sighed a soul shattering sigh. A sigh that clearly stated, she was too old for this and life wasn't fair. She went a little away from the clearing to a garden planted by her mothers mother, she picked some awe inspiringly coloured flowers and flew back to the Botanic gardens.

XxX

It had been two weeks and Lyra was waiting in the Botanic gardens. She was supposed to be meeting Will and Serafina any moment now. She felt Will and another being in the same area, so she went into her trance. When she opened her eyes on "the other side" She noticed that the other being wasn't Serafina like she thought, but a beautiful black haired girl with blue eyes holding Will's hand. She felt a wild flare of jealousy. Will turned around.

"Lyra!" He ran forward forgetting about the black haired girl for a moment, he put his arms around her waist and drew her in for a short kiss. "Lyra I want you to meet Jayne. She's my best friend," Jayne looked at Lyra shyly. "She wanted to meet you." Lyra looked over at Jayne.

"I swear to God we're just friends." Jayne said quietly. "Wait… you guys killed god right, so I suppose that doesn't mean a hell of a lot. I swear to… something else?" Lyra smiled. Jayne seemed friendly enough, and as long as she wasn't after her Will then they could be friends. "I'm not after Will, I promise." She said as if she was reading her mind. "And I'm not really reading your mind, I just have a gift of seeing some thoughts." Lyra's jaw dropped. Jayne laughed, a pure laugh, Lyra found herself laughing along. She didn't know why she was laughing, but she was laughing all the same.

Serafina flew down on her cloud branch towards the laughing children.

"Will, Lyra… who are you?" She greeted then realized there was an unfamiliar face in their midst.

"I am Jayne Tyler. You must be Serafina Pekkala. It is an honor to meet your queeness." She said bowing her head slightly.

"It is lovely to meet you too Jayne. But may I ask why you are here?"

"I am Will's best friend, and I wanted to meet his beautiful girlfriend." Serafina eyed Jayne up and down.

"Okay then. We have business to attend to, you may stay I suppose. I suspect you know exactly what's going on?" Jayne nodded with a smile. There was something about this girl Serafina couldn't quite place her finger on but she was sure she could be help. She took the flowers she had picked from her mothers garden and placed them around in a circle.

"Will the knife pieces please." Will handed her the several broken pieces of the knife. She placed them in the circle in a broken formation of the knife.

"Okay, I was unable to find a way to make the broken pieces leave this world to go to Iorek so we're going to have to do this a completely different way. Lyra, Jayne I will need your help, this should be done with a witch clan but, Lyra since you went into the world of the dead you are half witch, and Jayne.. well you are female so you'll have to do. Will your job is to hold the knife steady in your mind the same way you did for Iorek when he fixed your knife the first time. Okay girls, this is what you have to do." Serafina went on about a complicated spell they must chant with her. About an hour or so later the knife was fixed. Healed. As good as new.

"Will, test it out." Will took the knife in his three fingered hand. As he touched the charred wooden handle, memories flooded him. Everything that had happened to him, everything said to him during his last adventure went running through his mind with torpedo speed. Iorek telling him about the intentions of the knife, the angel Xaphina warning him about windows. The specters attacking Tullio. The Dust flowing into the great abyss. The memories made him drop the knife quickly as though the charred handle was still hot from the flames from so long ago. The knife landed point first into the ground. It slid easily to the hilt as though the hard ground was nothing but putty. Will put his hands to his eyes trying to stop the memories. When he had regained composure he looked directly into Serafina's eyes. This was the first time Serafina had ever looked into his eyes. She would have preferred to have kept it the other way, but the abruptness of his movements shocked her to stillness. And once he had her gaze, she could not look away, out of fear and respect for the young boy.

"Serafina." He whispered. This noise brought her out of her reverie she looked away. "Serafina," He said a little more urgently. "Is this right? What we just did? Are we supposed to do this?"

"Yes." Serafina answered. "this is the way it has to be." Will looked over at Lyra who was looking at him with sad eyes, then over to Jayne who's head was turned away just like Serafina's.

"Jayne? You tell me, is this right?" Jayne looked over at him.

"It's destiny darling." Will nodded. He picked up the knife again. Still the handle seemed hot, still memories flooded him. But he cast those aside just the way he had to cast aside the memories of his mother the last time. He picked up the knife and went back into his so familiar trance. He traced the air looking for bumps and changes, catches in the air. He felt his way through the worlds, picked one and sliced open the air. Will smiled, it felt so right. Jayne gasped. She looked through the window. On the other side was a beautiful beach, she didn't know this but it was the same beach Will and Lyra had taken shelter in so long ago. Will closed the window quickly. Serafina smiled.

"It's time. It's time for things to change."

* * *

Jayne and will wont hook up, for all you worried. 


	16. Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

One more day was all they had. Will returned home, right away his mother sensed something was wrong.

"Will… come here." She said as he walked through the door. She looked into his eyes, "no… no you cannot leave again. I won't let you."

"Mother, I have to its destiny"

"You already saved the world once why must you do it again?" his mother broke into tears.

"Mum, mum…" he soothed as the sobs shook her to the core. All she kept saying was what if, what if. Soon they both were asleep lulled by the tears, mother and son wrapped in each others arms, like when Will was just a boy. Only too soon did the sun rise and it was time for him to go. He left his tear-stained mother at the front door after a hug that lasted one second to long. She waved good-bye as she watched him step into the elevator, turning she walked into the quite house felling very much alone.

XxX

Lyra jumped out of bed grabbed her bag and Alethiometer and started to run out the door. She walked back into the room a few seconds later.

"COME ON PAN!" Pan opened a bleary eye.

"What?" Lyra tapped her foot impatiently.

"Let's go are you kidding me, it's time for a new adventure to start." Pan lazily and quite slowly got out of bed and walked over to Lyra.

"I don't want to go." Lyra's jaw literarily hit the floor.

"What are you talking about? We get to be with Will and Kirjava, we get to be together, it's all we've wanted for the last year and a half." Lyra shook her head. "We're going, Serafina needs us." Pantalaimon looked at her, like he was bored.

"Fine, let's go see what kind of mess we can get ourselves into." So Lyra and Pan left their house, Dawn still asleep in her room (grabbing a few brownies for the trip) and went to meet Will, to begin their quest once more.

XxX

Will walked into the botanic gardens when I saw something move in the bushes ahead of me, a large butterfly came and sat on my shoulder.

"Hello Aeolus, what are you doing here?"

"You didn't honestly think you could do this with out me?" A female voice asked from behind a bush. A mass of black curls came towards me in the half-light, all I could see of Jayne was the distinct shape, and her cerulean eyes.

"Are you supposed to be here?"

"It's destiny, my dear boy." She said dropping her rucksack right in front of me. Will looked at her like she was crazy.

"I don't remember Serafina saying anything about you." Jayne just smiled.

"I don't really care. You need me on this trip." Will shrugged,

"Whatever." He cut a window into Lyra's world to see her and Pan sitting there.

"What is she doing here?" Lyra asked.

"I'm coming with." Jayne curtly replied. Lyra eyed her up and down and then with a roll of the eyes, she turned to Will and kissed him almost viciously.

"Hey, babe." She said in a whisper as she pulled away.

"Hey." Will replied with a sly smile on his face. Jayne just sat there stroking Aeolus. Suddenly Serafina's daemon flew down from the sky.

"Ah, Lyra, Will.. Jayne… perfect. Well you all know why you're here. It's time for you to begin your journey. Pretty much the only thing we can do is send you into the world where the chosen one was last seen and hope you find who you're looking for. His name is Christopher, but you mustn't ask for him directly, we cannot blow our cover. You are just travelers, this world is very suspicious. You must be careful." Kaisa shuddered, and sighed. "You are all so young." He whispered, just under his breath. "Anyways, its time for you to go, Will use your knife, just wait till I say cut and you'll be on your way."

Well, you will have hopefully read this with out feeling discusted, deffinitely not my best work , but i am trying at least. I'm back at school and I have a spare so hopefully I'll have more stuff up soon, I'm suffering from severe writers block with all of my stories, so I'm hoping if i just try to write through it eventually i'll have a chapter that doesnt suck... please review it's the only way i'll be able to continue


	17. A note to my beloved readers

Hey Everyone.  
So.. very recently I've been getting A LOT of comments on this story and I AM SO SORRY!  
I have no new content... I haven't written fanfiction in ages... every thing is very hectic right now and I really hope for an insperation soon. Please keep checking on this story because hopefully eventually I'll have a fabulous new chapter for you all... or maybe I'll edit and change it all around. Anyways... To my loyal readers I sincerely appologize.  
Your's truely Emma-Leigh 


End file.
